starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Blaster de repetição
Blasters de repetição, ou repetidores blaster ou simplesmente repetidores, eram armas blaster ou de projéteis que poderiam disparar em intervalos de tempo curtos. Eles eram um pouco maiores do que os rifles blasters DC-15A usados pelos soldados clones nas Guerras Clônicas. Muitas variantes existiram, mas essas armas podiam geralmente ser divididas em duas categorias principais: blasters pessoais de repetição e blasters montados de repetição, que normalmente eram montados em tripés e eram portáteis. Eles também foram montados em naves como o T-16 skyhopper, mas isso não era comum. Outra classificação os distinguia como blasters leves, médios e pesados de repetição. Características Essas armas de fogo rápido eram geralmente montadas em um tripé ou instalações de defesa, mas a variante leve poderia ser transportada por soldados. Elas foram projetadas como arma de apoio a infantaria e frequentemente montados em bicicletas deslizadoras e solodeslizadores. Uso Essas armas foram expedidas apenas para militares. Blasters de repetição pessoais e montados Blasters montados de repetição usando um blaster pesado de repetição E-Web]] Também chamados de "blasters pesados de repetição", estas armas blasters de alcance contavam com uma descarga rápida de fogo, comummente montada em bases de tripé resistente para manter a estabilidade. O blaster pesado de repetição foi desenvolvido para proteger postos avançados contra invasões. Esses blasters montados mostravam-se eficazes na redução de linhas de infantaria que se aproximavam, apesar de serem armas estacionárias. Durante a época das Guerras Clônicas e da Guerra Civil Galáctica, o blaster pesado de repetição E-Web e suas variantes foram os blasters de repetição mais populares. O nome E-Web foi derivado da designação oficial de qualquer repetidor blaster: 'Emplacement Weapon, Heavy Blaster' . Tipos de blasters montados de repetição *Blaster de cano-duplo de repetição *EWHB-12 *Blaster pesado de repetição E-Web *Canhão blaster médio de repetição Mark II *Blaster de repetição F-Web *Blaster de repetição M-Web Blasters pessoais de repetição Esses repetidores eram leves o suficiente para serem transportados por indivíduos e disparados rapidamente sem a necessidade de um suporte, mas tinham peso o suficiente para serem pesados demais para aqueles que não estavam treinados em seu uso. O maiores deles foi chamado mesmo de "blaster pesado de repetição", mas isso apenas se comparado com os modelos mais leves; todas as armas pessoais estavam um degrau para baixo das armas de colocação mais pesadas. Devido à sua natureza única, os repetidores pessoais eram geralmente empunhados por ramos de elite de soldados; Stormtroopers Tenentes, por exemplo, seria mais provável carrega-los do que os stormtroopers que estes comandavam. Durante, e diretamente depois das Guerras Mandalorianas, repetidores pessoais estavam entre as armas favoritas dos mandalorianos. Canderous Ordo era conhecido por ter empunhado um protótipo de blaster de repetição que nunca chegou a produção geral. Tipos de blasters pessoais de repetição *Arma de Assalto Baragwin *Blaster pesado de repetição Baragwin *Repetidor pesado Mandaloriano *Blaster leve de repetição *Blaster leve de repetição T-21 *Rifle sniper de repetição T-28 *Arma aceleradora de partículas de repetição *Arma aceleradora de partículas pesada de repetição LS-150 *Canhão blaster rotativo Z-6 *Chaingun *Blaster leve de repetição BlasTech *Blaster de mão DC-17 *Blaster leve de repetição SE-14R *Blaster leve de repetição M-40 *Rifle de repetição Imperial *Blaster médio de repetição *Repetidor pesado Imperial Blasters leves, médios e pesados de repetição durante a Batalha de Hoth.]] Blasters leves de repetição São as variantes mais leves dos blasters de repetição. Blasters médios de repetição Essas armas de fogo rápido mais pesadas eram geralmente montadas e operadas por uma equipe de dois. Blasters pesados de repetição Os mais poderosos blasters de repetição foram montados em veículos. Aparições *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''In His Image'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Black Ice'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Side Trip'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' video game * * *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Fontes *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide''}} Notas e referências Categoria:Blasters de repetição